An Eternal Love
by Angel Lovely Rose
Summary: Lovino's awaiting for his boyfriend at the park on account of something 'important' What could it be? When his lover arrives, why does he seem insistent on walking around first? Why does he seem nervous? Hold the phone! Can you guess what's going on?


**Ciao everybody! Here's my first little Hetalia one-shot, featuring one of my favorite pairings! Spamano! Woo! Shout out! Let's start, shall we~?**

**-**Lovino Vargas made his entrance into a peewee of a park. It was almost vacant of human civilization except for an elderly man and his canine. The Italian meandered over to an unoccupied bench where he took his seat. Amber eyes flit about, as if they were searching for something. Or rather was it ….someone?

The male pulled off the orange hoodie that he was wearing off his head. The vivid sunlight illuminated upon his brown hair, but he paid no heed. It definitely was a person that Lovino was seeking.

After what seemed to be a drag of time, the man he was expecting made no presence. _"Where is that tomato bastard?!"_ The Italian's mind began to question that perpetually in his brain. His boyfriend, Antonio had distinctly told him that he wanted Lovino to meet him at the park on account of something salient. _"What could be this 'important' business that Spain wants to discuss with me?"_

Without anticipating for it, a pair of brawny arms wrapped around the southern Italian whom immediately swiveled his head around to face his man, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo aka the personification of Spain. "B-Bastard! Why are you late!? ...I have been waiting for you.." Lovino huffed as his cheeks turned to a shade of crimson. "Hola Lovi~! I'm sorry that I'm wasn't on time to meet you. My car just wouldn't start.." The Spaniard responded and hugged his boyfriend. "But... Gracias for waiting so patiently."

The man planted a soft kiss on Lovino's forehead. "Well… As long as yo-you're here.. Bastard.." The italian retorted, in a curt yet exhilarated tone. Antonio chuckled at Lovino's tsunderness. That's what made his Italian counterpart just utterly adorable! The other male's expression softened up a bit and eventually a slight smile made way up to his features. "What is it this 'molto importante' business you want to bring up?" He inquired, tilting his head towards the side.

Antonio looked at him, beaming brightly as his emerald green eyes twinkled. "Let's walk around for a bit. I shall tell you soon." Lovino shot a perplexed look at him, yet shrugged and complied. "Sí.." Antonio continued to smile and grabbed his lover's hand. "Vámonos!"

Lovino nonchalantly strolled around with Antonio, dainty hands laced with his lover's strong ones. The Sicilian felt his face heat up once again._ "God damn it idiotia, always making me blush! ….Ti amo, Pomoardo Bastardo."_ While as, his Spanish mate seemed to me pondering on something. It wasn't long until the couple reached the bleak bleachers in the now desolated football field.

"Lovi…" Antonio began. "Si? ...Che cosa, idiotia?" Lovino blinked, puffing out his cheeks._ "Oh god, he's so cute.."_ The spaniard said in his mind. "About that important topic I mentioned about..well.. I don't think we should continue dating.."

Lovino let out a small gasp. "W-What?!" Trying to comprehend what his ears picked up. He needed an elaboration and he demands for it right now. "What the hell bastard?! What is that supposed to mea-" Antonio brought the other man to halt his speaking with a kiss.

"Let me finish, mi amor." Antonio slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out an object. A phenomenal emerald engagement ring. The reaction he received was that which was expected. Lovino clasped a hand over his mouth. "The reason why I think so, is because I have spent most of my life with you. Lovino Vargas I enjoyed raising you when you were child, watching you grow up, and getting close to you. As you grew older my affections began to change from one of an older brother to those as a lover. Lovi, I want to start a whole new life for you. One that will last for an eternity." Spain wasn't asking for an elite union. No, he was asking for a genuine marriage. "Will you marry me, Lovi?"

Lovino eyes started to be brimmed with tears. "Why didn't you mention this to me earlier bastard?" He began to smile then nodded his head in confirmation. Antonio slid the ring onto his finger as he smiled, overly elated. Then he wrapped his arms around Lovi, pulling him in for a massive hug. On the side Lovino was just choking with his small sobs. "T-Ti amo, bastardo..!"

Tonio rubbed his hand in circular motion against Lovino's back. "Te amo tambien, Lovi."

**Snap! Snap!**

Lovino lept up and out of Spain's grasps. "What the hell was that?!" His eyes scanned around the area to spot Kiku stalking them behind a tree, holding a camera in his hands. "That was a rearry great pose. Just as goods as the other ones." The Japanese man commented. "Others?" Antonio gave Kiku an inquisitive look. "Hai. There's more pictures. I have been here watching you two for the past twenty minutes, Spain-kun." Romano began to fum. "Well we weren't aware of your presence, damn rice loving bastard! Nor did we say that you could photograph us when we are on our private time!" Kiku simply shrugged off the reply and sauntered off. "OI, COME BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" Lovino screamed. Antonio just sighed. Oh well. At least Lovi said yes to his proposal.

**It's now arrant! :D Please provide constructive criticism in your reviews, I'd really appreciate that.**

**Grazie! ^^**


End file.
